


Jealousy my friend

by Footballsucks



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hints of nsfw but not much, I dont know how to tag, Jealous, Leo - Freeform, M/M, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footballsucks/pseuds/Footballsucks
Summary: Leo doesn't mind Dani he really doesn't. But he does mind when Dani is over at his house all the time with his Neymar.





	Jealousy my friend

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @Neymarphilippe

Leo came home from work after having to deal with Geri and his immature pranks.  Having Geri pick him as his victim wasn't what he would call "fun". Leo pulled into the drive way and went inside. Neymar had just finished cooking some half burnt meal with Dani making the usual teasing remarks of  
" you're gonna kill us" & " you sure you're food is safe to eat?" The two headed up stairs to play fifa till Leo managed to get here.But as the door slammed open. Neymar Immediately could tell something was wrong with Leo and advised that Dani should maybe go home. Leo gave a slight glare as Dani made his way out of the house. Dani simply ignored it but not before giving Neymar a hug and a kiss on the forehead. “Why is Dani here?" Leo asked as he then proceed to go on a long college style rant about Dani always being here. While Neymar sat they’re quietly listening to his blabbering boyfriend.  
“What had gotten into him?” he thought.  
Leo was never like this. He was always nice, respectful and never minded Dani being here. Finally, Leo went quiet as he felt Neymars eyes on him filled with worry.  
“I'm sorry Ney. That was really stupid of me and I don't even know why I'm upset its just Geri and his dumb pranks and Dani is always around." But before Leo could finish Neymar smiled brightly.  
" You know you don't have to be jealous of Dani he's like a brother to me."  
Neymar said quietly as he went up to Leo giving him a quick peck on the lips. Leo blushed a harsh red before defending himself  
" I'm not jealous of Dani hes just here all the time and-" Leo actually gave up explain himself as he saw neymar raising an eyebrow at him. Leo just sighed before taking neymar in his arms.  
Its been a long day for both of them. As they both headed to bed to lay down. Soon after Leo began spooning Neymar after Neymar practically pressing his ass against Leo. Leo finally reached over brought Neymar on top of him.  
" you're mine"  
Leo muttered as he kissed Neymar's lips

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Hi I'm Rafinha(yes like the Brazilian soccer player) I'm old and I never learned how to fucking write


End file.
